Azerlisia Mountains
Azerlisia Mountains (アゼルリシア山脈) are a range of mountains that act as the natural border that separates the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. Background The mountain range lies between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. At the southern tip lies the Great Forest of TobOverlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the BeginningOverlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation; within its earthern halls lies the Dwarf Kingdom.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web In a way, the Great Forest of Tob covered the Azerlisia Mountain range’s southern foothills and to the north of the forest lay an enormous lake.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure The village of the Lizardmen was located at the base of the Azerlisia Mountains range.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land While so, the Frost Giants and the Frost Dragons were the apex predators of this mountain range. Therefore, they had struggled for a long time to determine who was the top dog. A total of 80,000 Quagoas that hailed from the Azerlisia Mountains range were divided into eight clans, all of whom were united under the Clan Lord. Due to having little in the way of technology or civilization, they were ranked among the lesser races within the Azerlisia Mountains.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc According to Ninya, there exists a colony of Frost Dragons living towards the Azerlisia Mountains range, towards the north.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Lizard Man Heroes Arc According to Ainz, there were said to have been many examples of information that he had to manage to acquire from the Magician's Guild in E-Rantel that are not shown on the map, such as the locations of the Dwarf Kingdom in the Azerlisia Mountains. Ainz noted the Azerlisia Mountains range was what bordered in the middle between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. Starting from the southern tip and revolving around the Azerlisia Mountain range is a large area known as the Great Forest of Tob. While so, between the southern tip of the Azerlisia Mountains range and the Great Forest of Tob is a river that flows into a ladle shaped lake.Overlord Volume 04 Prologue Zenberu recalled the time when he encounter powerful individuals in the Azerlisia Mountains, learning a lot from the unknown dwarf he met there in his travels and got that war scythe from it.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Lizardmen Gathering It was also revealed that Kyuku Zuzu's set of armor was made from the bones of a frost dragon that had resided in the Azerlisia Mountains.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When Emperor Jircniv and his entourages came across a single-story wood cabin in the Great Forest of Tob, he suspects that wood materials used to possibly make it originated from the Azerlisia Mountains range.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: A War of Words The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During a conversation Osk have with the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, he revealed that his century-old Runeblade was forged by a dwarven runesmith in the Azerlisia Mountains range.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc During his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, Ainz had prepared basic mountaineering gear he had once used during his YGGDRASIL days for himself and his companion, Zenberu Gugu. In a way, he could swap out his gear in response to any unique area effects he encountered in the Azerlisia Mountains range.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves Ainz had managed to lead a diplomatic envoy to the Azerlisia Mountains in order to try to establish official trade relations with the Dwarf Kingdom that lies beneath the mountain range.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation As a result of both the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Dwarf Kingdom fulfilling their side of the agreement, a trade route was soon successfully established between the Azerlisia Mountains and Carne Village, using the Frost Dragons as a means of air travel. By utilizing them, this can regularly keep the flow of resources and trade between the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Dwarf Kingdom, flowing on a regular basis.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Features During nightfall, it was said the frigid mountain winds granted ice damage to those with body heat. Anyone without cold resistance or thick woolen clothing would feel as though they were being pricked by needles. This was probably because the wind had blown across heaped piles of snow and brought the cold air down the mountain slopes. Based on one of the Quagoa's conversation, there was bound to be heavy snowfalls around this mountainous region. There also exist dangerous mountain roads in this location along with aerial ambushes from all sorts of monsters that trap traders. Hence, few dwarven trade caravans are not allowed to set off beyond the Azerlisia Mountains. They cannot carry too many goods due to the fact that the steepness and danger of the mountain paths which is disadvantageous to them. Additionally, numerous ore veins lay dormant within the Azerlisia Mountains.Overlord First Half Chapter 34: Preparations Part 3 The Dwarf Kingdom apparently seems to be in possession over some of those ore mines there. Prior to the Quagoa's subjugation by the Sorcerer Kingdom, they were the kind of race who wanted to acquire potent ores to bolster their kind's power. Layout * Mt. Rappaslea: A mountain where a trio of monsters rules. * Great Rift: A massive subterranean chasm located next to Feo Jera. The safest way across the Great Rift would be to take the overland route which cut across the Azerlisia Mountains range, yet that path was still considered dangerous even for surfaced-dwellers due to the presence of flying-type monsters. * Land of Molten Magma: A subterranean lava world that lies beneath Mt. Rappaslea. Known Inhabitants The Mountains, specifically the underground caverns are the homeland of the Dwarves who reside in the Dwarf Kingdom that is located deep within earth of the mountain range. In addition to them, it is also home to a variety of creatures including: * Azerlisia Mountain Turtle * Frost Zombies * Frost Bones * Frost Dragon * Myconid * Quagoa * Frost Giant * La-Angler Lava Lord * Riding Lizard * Nuk * Peryton Trivia * A myconid settlement also exists underground in these mountains. * In the past, the Dwarves traded with the huge human nation which ruled the area around this mountain range. Runesmiths flourished then; it was their golden age. * About 100 years ago, the Dwarves exported rune-carved magical weapons to a human nation to the east of these mountains — the Empire. However, the flow of such weapons stopped after that. * During a farewell ceremony held with the dwarven runesmiths who are in preparation to leave for the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz had used the meat collected by the Frost Dragons he conquered from this mountain range as service to the these dwarves. * In the Web Novel, Zaryusu Shasha learned a lot from the dwarfs he met in the Azerlisia Mountains while on his travels.Overlord First Half Chapter 49: Preparations Part 9 * In the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord can keenly sense a player's use of Super-Tier magic being cast at the Southern End of the Azerlisia Mountains range, at a certain Great Lake.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5　 References }} Navigation pl:Góry Azerlisia Category:Locations Category:Mountains